Reincarnation of Sigyn
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: (Thor: Dark World story) With Loki plaguing Valentina's thoughts, she makes the drastic decision to go to Asgard. It turns out worse than she expected... Part 6 of the Chronicles of Valentina Stark. *Spoilers for Thor:Dark World*
1. Crazy Thoughts

It had been months since the incident with the Mandarin and as soon as he could, Steve had called to check on her. Tina had been glad to hear from him, but sad that he wasn't done with his mission yet. He told her that he had Natasha with him, so Tina had told him to pass along her greetings to Black Widow.

After the incident, Tina had decided to take some time off from college. She just didn't want to do it anymore, she felt like she was more than some college girl. She knew that her life would be complicated the day her father had become Iron Man and the day she had become a mutant.

But none of that mattered for the coming weekend. Her friends were flying in for her birthday and she would have fun if it killed her. Rogue and Bobby were coming with Logan to Stark Tower later in the afternoon. Bruce was already there, having a chat with dad down in the lab. Clint was arriving shortly and that was the extent of it.

She heard a knock at the door and she went to answer it and there stood John, "I had to come for your birthday, Tina."

She couldn't help but smile at him as she hugged him and then motioned him inside, "Come in. Other people will be here shortly. Wanna watch something while we wait?"

He nodded as he flopped down onto the couch as he started flipping through channels, then he very casually said, "The Brotherhood has been looking into you."

Tina's eyes rose to meet his, "And I hope you told them to leave me be. I am not part of the X-Men and I won't be a part of the Brotherhood."

John frowned, "They really want you, Tina."

Tina yelled, "Damn it, John, I said no!"

At that moment, Tony and Bruce walked back into the room, "Is something wrong, Tina?"

Tina shook her head, "No problem. John was just being a pest and I told him to quit."

Her dad looked skeptical but nodded as the pair went towards the kitchen. John sat quiet until the rest of the people arrived. Tina was surprised to see Jane and Darcy come. Tina asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Jane smiled, "I wanted to come see you. Last I saw you, you were pretty badly hurt. Plus, we were friends weren't we?"

Tina nodded, "Yes, we were. Well thank you for coming."

After Tina opened all of her presents, she started to dance round with Rogue, playing with her powers as she did. Then she grabbed Pepper's hand and danced around with her as Pepper laughed, "Tina, you are so crazy sometimes."

Clint and Logan hugged her before they went to leave. Rogue and Bobby were staying with her for a few days, and John could stay too as long as he didn't irritate her again. Tina looked at Rogue, "You want to ice skate on the balcony?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Are you insane?"

Tina scoffed as she walked out on the balcony and coated the ground with ice. She heard Jane and Darcy gasp as they saw what she did. Darcy asked, "I thought you controlled fire?"

Tina nodded, "I do, the ice…..is new." She then went back to what she was doing and she slid around on top of the ice layer, "Come on, Rogue, don't be a wimp."

Tina could hear Jane ask her dad, "When did that happen?"

He asked, "The ice power? In New York. She almost died."

Jane asked, "How did the ice save her? And how did it get there?"

Her dad sighed, "She hasn't told me the science behind her condition, but Loki is the one who put it there, he saved her life that day in New York."

Jane was in disbelief, "Loki? Thor's brother? The one who tried to subjugate Earth?"

Tony laughed, "Yeah, he seems to have a thing for my daughter, according to Thor she looks like his dead wife."

The mention of Loki again had Tina thinking about him, she hadn't seen him in months. She wondered why that was because he had been so adamant about calling her to him. Darcy then pulled something out of her pocket as she looked at the small device, "Jane….the signatures are popping up again."

Jane gasped as she turned to Tina, "I'm sorry, Tina, but we have to go."

Jane said her goodbyes and before Darcy ran out, Tina asked, "What signatures?"

Darcy yelled, "The same ones as New Mexico."

Tina's eyes grew wide, maybe there was a way to Asgard. She had to look into what Darcy was talking about. Tina yawned fakely and said, "I think I'm getting kind of tired. Rogue, you want to go to bed?"

Rogue recognized what her friend was doing, there was something she wanted to talk about. Rogue nodded as they went towards Tina's room and left all the guys confused in the living room. As soon as the door was closed, Rogue asked, "What is it Tina?"

Tina was digging around her room, knocking all kinds of things over, "Darcy said they found signatures that were the same as New Mexico. New Mexico is when I worked that job with Thor. When the doorway opens between our worlds, it gives off this signature. If I can track it, I can go to Asgard."

Rogue eyed her cautiously, "Tina, do you really want to go to Asgard?"

Tina was bordering on hyperventilating, "I have to, don't I?"

Rogue shook her head, "No you don't have to. I know before I said that you should go, but Tina, you've been through enough. You don't owe Loki anything."

Tina squinted her eyes closed, "Please don't say his name." Rogue went to touch Tina, but she spun away as she spoke fast, "I can't explain it. There is like this hole in my chest that is specifically for him. I can't describe it, but it's horrible. I know how evil he is, but yet something in me craves him. I have to at least see what he wanted, maybe he doesn't even want to see me anymore. And at least I get the chance to see another world."

Rogue nodded and watched as Tina lay out on the bed and was out quickly, she had worn herself out. Rogue crawled into the bed as well to get some sleep.

In the middle of the night, Tina sighed as she got up to go to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and glanced at the mirror as she walked by it, and about jumped out of her skin. There he was again, "Valentina, please come to Asgard. I need you here."

Tina asked, "Why?"

He said, "Things are dire here and they will only get worse, please come to Asgard."

She couldn't help but lie, she didn't want him to know he had gotten to her, "No, leave me alone Loki."

He sighed as she felt his hand touch her cheek, even though he wasn't there, "Happy birthday, Valentina," and with that he was gone.


	2. Going to Asgard

**From here on out, spoilers for Thor: the Dark World. You have been warned!**

* * *

Tina couldn't help herself as she walked back to her room; her mind was now made up. She grabbed her bag and stuffed it full of the things she would need. She put her wig over her hair and grabbed her sunglasses, sliding them over her eyes. She started to write out a letter to her dad and Pepper:

_I know you will be disappointed that I have run off again, but this is something I have to do. And sadly, I cannot explain it to you. You would truly think I was insane if I even tried. And I have to do it alone. Please don't try to find me; I will be back once it's done. I love you both, please don't worry about me. I'll be in good hands._

Tina set the letter down on the bar in the kitchen before she snuck out the balcony door and flew down to the ground. She went to the airport and sat down, using the internet to find the signatures. She pinpointed them to London and sighed as she packed everything up to get on a plane to there. She had plenty of credit cards to use, and she booked a few flights just to try to deter her father from finding her. It was the next day when her plane landed and she opened up her computer to find the exact location of the signatures and they were found in some old abandoned warehouses. She hadn't expected to come across Jane and Darcy there as well as another guy or all the police that were surrounding the area. The cops looked at them, "Are you Miss Jane Foster?"

Jane nodded and the cop grabbed her arm, "We are going to need you to come with us. You are on private property."

Something in Jane reacted as the cop tried to pull her away, and a blast sent all the cops backward and Tina used her fire to block it as she looked at Jane in wonder. There seemed to be a circle of area around Jane that was not receiving the rain that had started as soon as whatever was inside Jane had blasted the cops away. Something was seriously wrong with Jane.

Jane gasped, "Tina, what are you doing here? Does your dad know where you are?"

Tina shook her head, "I'm old enough so don't start that. I need to go to Asgard for something. And these signatures will show me where the spot is so that I can."

Jane shook her head, "I can't let you do that. This is dangerous, Tina."

Tina scowled, "Jane, I am just as smart as you, let me help you with this please. What is with all the cops anyway?"

Jane glared at Darcy, "She called the cops." Darcy said, "Hey, you were the one who disappeared. How was I to know that you didn't get kidnapped or something?"

Jane just shook her head and was about to say something, but then she stood silent as she stared behind Tina. Tina asked, "Jane, what is…?" She turned to see Thor standing behind her and Jane ran over to him as Tina followed her. Jane slapped him across the face and Tina gasped, "Jane…perhaps you shouldn't do that."

Jane yelled, "Where were you?"

Thor frowned, "The nine worlds erupted into chaos after the Bifrost was broken. I had to help restore order."

Jane scowled, "But I saw you, you were in New York."

He said, "I'm sorry, Jane. Where were you?"

Jane raised her voice slightly, "I was right here where you left me."

Thor said, "But Heimdall could not see you."

Jane didn't have an answer so she just wrapped her arms around him to hug him and then he saw Tina, "Valentina, what are you doing here?"

Tina said, "I need to go to Asgard."

Thor shook his head, "That is not a good idea, Valentina. That is no place for you. Your father would not like that."

Tina screeched, "I don't care. I have to go. If you take Jane, I need to go, something is wrong with her. I can try to fix her."

Thor looked at Jane who said, "She is adamant, something has to be wrong for her to want to go."

Thor sighed, "You may come, but a word of warning, Asgard was Sigyn's home. Everyone will see you as her."

Tina nodded, "I can handle that." Without much warning, Thor wrapped his arm around Jane and Jane grabbed ahold of Tina. A blast of light struck around them and Tina felt herself being lifted up and through a blinding light. As they landed on the Bifrost, they were greeted by Heimdall. He seemed to stare at Tina, "Ah, the young girl that looks so much like Sigyn."

Tina turned to Thor, "How does he know who I am? And why doesn't he think I'm Sigyn?"

Thor clarified, "Heimdall sees everything from here. He knows who you are."

Before anyone could say anything else, Jane collapsed and Tina's face held worry. She said, "I need somewhere that I can see what's happening to her."

Heimdall said, "I suggest taking her to the healers. But I think this is out of your expertise Miss Stark."

Thor nodded as he scooped Jane up and carried her towards the healers in the palace. Before they walked out, Heimdall looked at Tina, "Don't go looking for him; it would not do you good." Tina knew exactly who Heimdall was referring to so she just nodded before she ran out to catch up with Thor.

As they walked down the Bifrost, Tina stared in wonder at the place around her. It was truly beautiful. It looked like the whole place was built of gold and as they got closer to the palace; she felt a tug in her chest. She ignored the feeling though because she knew what it was, it was the power of whatever the connection was between her and Loki. It was calling her to him, and she refused to answer it.


	3. The Aether

Thor placed Jane down on a table in the middle of a room as a bunch of people bustled around her. They have a holographic imaging hovering over Jane of the inside of her body. They can all see the things inside her moving throughout her cells, and one of the people tried to remove it but it blasted her back. Tina approached Jane slowly as she watched the things squiggle around and she placed her own hand under the hologram and looked at the glowing of her own cells, "You have something like I do in you."

Thor asked, "What does that mean?"

Tina turned around with a frown, "It means that I don't know how to remove it. It has bonded with her, it's part of her now. And whatever it deems a threat, it attacks. It's as if it is its own entity but using her as a host."

Suddenly an older man walked in barking orders, "Take the human back to Midgard now…." He froze in his orders as he saw Tina and she wanted for the words she knew were coming, "Sigyn? That's not possible."

Tina stood up and was still beside Jane, "I'm not Sigyn. My name is Valentina Stark. I'm a friend of Jane and Thor's."

The man shook his head, "All humans need to go back to Midgard, you can't be here."

As the guard tried to grab Jane, the thing reacted again and sent him flying back. Tina frowned as she watched Jane slump after the use of the power. The older man then sighed, "I know what this is."

Thor asked, "What is it father?"

Tina squeaked, "Father? As in Odin? King of Asgard?"

Odin nodded, "Now what is affecting Jane is something called the Aether. It is an old object that is like a liquid."

Tina nodded, "That makes sense, it's why it moves through you like it does."

Jane asked, "And what is the Aether?"

Odin said, "It was a powerful object that could plunge the world into darkness. It was used by the Dark Elves once. My father was supposed to have destroyed it."

Jane asked, "Are you sure the Dark Elves are all gone?"

Odin nodded, "My father killed them all in war. You are quite safe, Jane Foster."

Jane mumbled, "I don't feel very safe."

Odin motioned for Thor to join him, "A word son?"

Thor walked away with his father, leaving Jane and Tina standing together in the hall. Jane asked, "Why did you really want to come here, Tina?"

Tina looked up at her with sad eyes, "I can't tell you that, Jane."

Jane said, "If that is your answer, it sounds like you are up to no good, Tina. Please tell me you aren't going to do something evil."

Tina shook her head, "I would never, I am a hero. I was born one and I will die one."

Jane nodded as she let out a sigh of relief, then they heard a voice behind them, "Oh there you two are, I have been looking everywhere for you both."

Jane and Tina spun around to come face to face with an older blondish haired woman and once again, when she saw Tina she gasped. Tina said, "Let me stop you there, I'm not Sigyn. Yes I know I look like her. My name is Valentina Stark."

The woman still looked skeptical, "My name is Frigga. I am Odin's wife and Thor and Loki's mother."

Jane smiled, "I'm…"

Frigga stopped her, "I know who you are dear. My son has not stopped speaking about you."

Jane gasped as she turned to Tina, "He told his parents about me?"

Tina smirked at the disbelief on Jane's face at hearing that. Frigga chuckled as she nodded, "He was quite distraught about having left you on Earth alone."

Jane smiled slightly to herself before Thor came back, "Come with me Jane."

Jane asked as he led them away, "What about Tina?"

Thor said, "My mother wishes to speak to her alone."

Jane looked back at Tina with a sad face and Tina turned to Frigga, "Why would you want to talk to me alone?"

Frigga asked, "Come with me dear."

Tina followed behind Frigga to a door and they went inside. Frigga then pulled out a dark green gown for Tina, "I want you to wear this dear."

Tina nodded as she took the dress and went behind a dressing screen as she slid the dress over her arms and straightened it out. She looked down at herself and smiled, she looked nice. Tina walked out from behind the screen and Frigga nodded, "I knew that color was a good choice for you."

Tina was skeptical of her color choice, "Why would you choose this color?"

Frigga smiled, "You're very perceptive aren't you my dear?"

Frigga motioned her over to sit down in a chair as Frigga touched her hair and the wig came off, "Your hair? What happened to it?"

Tina shook her head, "That is not a conversation I want to have," and she moved to get up, but Frigga stopped her. She said, "Nonsense child. If you do not wish to speak of it, then that is all that shall be said on the matter. But I do insist on you letting me braid your hair in true Asgardian fashion."

Tina raised her eyes to meet Frigga's, "Why are you being so kind to me? You don't even know me."

Frigga started to braid Tina's odd colored hair, "My son spoke of you."

Tina nodded, "Well of course Thor would, I helped…"

Frigga stopped her, "It wasn't Thor my dear."

Tina's face fell, "Why would Loki have spoken of me?"

Frigga frowned, "When he was brought here after the havoc he caused on Midgard, he begged Odin to let him at least see that you were alright. It was the only thing he wanted. Odin refused him."

Tina sat silent as Frigga finished her hair and she got up to look at herself, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Frigga touched her shoulder lightly, "You look just like her, except the obvious hair color, but she had black hair." Tina was silent again and Frigga asked, "Why would Loki be so worried about you after the war that he waged on Midgard? Did he harm you?"

Tina shook her head but that's all she would do and Frigga only said, "Come with me dear."


	4. A Surprise Meeting

Tina trailed behind Frigga as she led her through the halls of the palace of Asgard. After a bit, Tina asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Frigga put her finger to her mouth, "I am going to need you to be silent, Valentina."

Tina was a bit worried about where Frigga would take her, but she trusted the older woman. As they passed some guards, they were greeted with head nods and Tina was confused. She whispered, "Why did they just nod to us?"

Frigga motioned for her to look into the glass as they walked by it and she gasped as she saw herself as a male guard, "What did you do?"

Frigga said, "No one can know where we are going."

She opened a large door in front of her and Tina saw the glass cells going down the hall and her chest started to pound, "Why would you bring me here? I can't be here!"

Frigga took her arm as she whispered, "You have to. Please Valentina. He begged to see you, to make sure that you were alright. I haven't seen him care about anything since he lost Sigyn. Do you truly think it is a coincidence that you look exactly like her? I believe that you are his salvation….his redemption. Please."

Tina was stuck, the queen of Asgard and Loki's mother was begging her to see him. It was the whole reason she had truly come to Asgard, but could she face him? Was she ready to do it? What would she even say to him? Tina took a deep breath before she stepped into the hall that led to all the cells and Frigga took her hand, "I will be right beside you the whole time."

Frigga stopped at Loki's cell which was towards the back and she motioned for Tina to stay behind the wall. Loki said, "Ah, what could you possibly need from me to come here in person? Going against Odin's orders….tsk tsk, you aren't usually a rule breaker."

Frigga took a deep breath, "I have become desperate. I want my son back. I believe that you can still be saved, Loki."

He laughed, "Then you are a fool because you have no son here."

Frigga looked at the ground with sadness on her face, "Then I shall do nothing motherly and I will be on my way then."

She started to walk away from him and Tina wondered what she was doing, but then he called after her, "Wait, why did you come down here?"

She stood back in front of him, "I came to bring you something."

Loki scoffed, "I guarantee nothing will make my imprisonment easier."

Frigga nodded, "Oh I have no doubt what I am about to give you will only make your imprisonment worse."

Frigga motioned for Tina to come out but she was frozen with fear, she couldn't do it. Frigga whispered, "Please come here dear."

Loki squinted his eyes as he looked at Frigga and then Tina pushed one foot in front of the other, with her eyes on the floor. As she stood in front of his cell, she slowly raised her eyes to his. He was silent for a long while and then he said, "Use your powers."

Tina asked, "Excuse me?"

Loki repeated himself, "Use your powers. Prove to me that she isn't trying to trick me."

Tina shook her head, "Why would your mother do that?"

Loki yelled, "Do it!"

Tina put her hand up to the wall of the cell and put a layer of frost over it, "Happy? Proof enough for you?"

He had his hand over hers on the other side of the wall, "Why did you come, Valentina?"

Tina backed away from the wall as she looked at him, "I don't rightly know."

Frigga said, "I didn't press the issue before, but why were you seeking to make sure she was alright, Loki? What did you do to her?"

Loki grinned as he stared at Tina, "I didn't do anything to her, I'm the one who saved her from dying."

Tina squeaked up, "And I do thank you for that. I was so angry at first because of how I look. But then I realized it didn't matter, I would never die from my condition now."

Loki seemed to be staring at her appearance, "You look beautiful, Valentina. You look so much like her in that dress."

The way he looked at her made the pounding in her chest grow worse and she did the most cowardly thing ever, she ran from the room, "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Loki asked, "Why did you bring her here?"

Frigga asked, "You wanted to see her, did you not? I let you see her. She looks so much like Sigyn, Loki, maybe this is your second chance."

Loki growled, "The girl hates me."

Frigga stared down the walkway Tina had run down, "Or maybe it is something entirely different than hate. There is a fine line between love and hate, Loki. That girl runs from herself, from her own feelings. I am telling you, she is your salvation, Loki."

Loki hissed, "I have no salvation! Stop trying to save me!"

Frigga asked, "Then do you feel nothing for that girl? Because you wouldn't save a girl that you felt nothing for. How did you save her, Loki?"

Loki stared at the ground, as if imagining it, "She has fire in her. It was slowly starting to kill her. In New York, she used the last of her power to save her father, and we all started to witness her die. I couldn't let it happen, so I fixed her. I used my ice to seal a part of her, making her a perfect mixture. The ice combats her fire and keeps her alive."

Frigga looked at her son with understanding, "You gave a part of yourself to that girl to save her life, to keep her safe. She was born of light, she won't be with darkness. I feel that is what holds her back right now. She will be your everything though, Loki."

And with that Frigga walked away from his cell and back down the hall. Tina sat outside the door with a panicked look on her face and Frigga just pulled her close to hug the lost young woman.


	5. A Death

Frigga showed Tina to a room, "You can stay here for the night while Odin tries to figure out what to do about Jane and the Aether."

Tina nodded as she walked into the room and before she closed the door, she heard Frigga say, "I want to say thank you for seeing him."

Tina just nodded before she closed the door and fell into the bed with tears in her eyes. She had been a fool to come here, to think she could do this. She thought of her dad and how angry he probably was with her and Pepper too. She slid into an unpeacful sleep as her thoughts drifted to Loki.

Valentina was laying in bed when she felt someone touch her cheek and she stared at the person, it was Loki, "How are you doing this?"

He grinned, "You're still asleep and I possess the magic to do it. Didn't you know I have magic?"

Tina just stared up at him, "What do you want from me?"

He stroked his hand down her cheek, "My mother thinks that you will be my salvation. Is that true, Valentina?"

She swatted him away as she moved away from him, "Get out of my bed you creep. I'm not your salvation."

He rolled over and pinned her underneath him, "I think you lie, Valentina. You run from me, you tremble when near me…"

Tina growled out, "From fear, not from anything else."

He leaned down closer to her face and her chest started to pound, "It isn't fear that drives you, Valentina. You don't know what fear is, even when you were close to death, you still were unafraid. You are too strong to be afraid."

Tina started to freak, he could see through her like a piece of glass, and he smirked as he leaned closer to her. She knew what he was going to try to do, but luckily a knock on her door woke her from her sleep. She sat straight up with a gasp as she glanced around the room, making sure Loki was gone. She heard Jane, "Tina, are you alright in there?"

Tina ran to the door and opened it and Jane saw her terrified expression, "What happened?"

Tina said, "Just a bad dream."

Jane didn't look like she believed her but she nodded, "Well come on, Frigga is waiting for us."

Tina followed Jane to the main hall where Frigga was standing waiting for them with Thor. Thor took a hold of Jane's hand as he said, "My mother insists that we give you both a tour of Asgard."

Jane smiled, "I would love that."

Before they could go anywhere though, an alarm sounded throughout the palace. Tina asked, 'What is that?"

Thor said, "The prisoners. Loki. I have to go."

Frigga grabbed ahold of Jane and Tina's arm, "Both of you come with me."

She led them to a room and she looked at Jane, "I need you to go down the hall to your room and don't come out."

Tina asked, "What are you doing?"

Frigga pushed Jane, "Go, now!" Jane did as she was told and they heard the door lock behind Jane. Frigga conquered up an illusion of Jane as she locked the door. Frigga then turned to Tina, "I need you to act like you will protect her. I need you to be strong, Valentina."

Tina nodded, "I will."

The door then burst open and a creepy looking white creature walked in. The man said, "Hand over the Aether."

Frigga said, "You will have to take her."

Tina flared up her fire at the creature and he hissed, "You wretched little girl!"

He raised his sword to strike her and she kept using her fire to stop him, but then she missed and his sword slide across her face. She gasped as she touched the bleeding cut on her cheek, but she didn't stop fighting. Then another creature that looked like cracked volcano pieces walked in behind her and threw her into the wall. She touched her head that was now bleeding and swelling and she was disoriented so she couldn't get up. The white creature grabbed for Jane and realized it was a hologram and he turned on Frigga, "You witch! Where is it?"

Frigga said, "I will never tell you!"

The bigger creature grabbed ahold of her and slid his sword into her side, killing her. Tina screamed, "No!" She shoved herself to her feet as her power flared out and struck at the two creatures. The white one laughed, "You are nothing against us, child."

Thor then broke into the room and saw his mother's lifeless body and the two creatures went to the window to escape. Thor threw his hammer at the pair, knocking them out the window. Tina collapsed beside Frigga as she started to cry, "You can't die. You were so kind to me. I should have saved you."

Thor tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shoved him off as she stormed out of the room. Jane stood in the doorway and tried to stop her, "Tina…."

Tina shoved past her and down the hallway and she ended up outside where her power went haywire as she tried to control herself. She was startled by a voice behind her, "Valentina."

Tina spun around to see Odin standing there and she didn't say anything but he did, "Come with me."

She followed him down a hallway and he showed her to a room and he opened the door, "This was Sigyn's room. You have proven yourself a worthy asset to Asgard. You may take anything you wish."

He then walked away from her and she ventured into the room. She went to clean the cut on her cheek and the wound on her head before she did anything else. Then something caught her eye, there was a suit of armor in the room and she stared at it with determination before she started to put it on. The tunic under it was a deep emerald color and she put it on with the black tights under it. Then she grabbed the silver colored chest plate over her. It had a trim of green around it. Then she grabbed the shoulder plates and gauntlets. She then put on the black boots and put the shin guards over it. She then looked at her appearance in the mirror, she looked positively wicked.


	6. The Warrior Awoken

Tina stepped back outside of the room and she saw Jane at the end of the hall, "They are preparing a funeral for Frigga and the other Asgardians that died. What are you wearing?"

Tina shook her head, "Never mind what I'm wearing. I suppose we should go to this funeral. Let's go."

Tina let Jane lead her to the area outside where they were preparing Frigga's body on a ship pyre. Tina just seemed to stare at Frigga's lifeless body and Jane asked, "Tina, are you ok?"

Tina said, "That woman died for us Jane. She didn't even know us but yet she gave up everything for us. No I'm not alright."

Jane frowned and Thor came over to them, glancing at Tina's appearance, "The funeral is about to begin. Both of you come with me."

Tina saw all the people starting to gather around and she followed after Thor. He took them up onto a balcony where Odin stood by himself as the boat with Frigga's body was launched into the waters. Tina stood silently as she watched the boat slowly move through the water and then she shook her head, "I can't stand here and watch this." She looked at Thor with water in her eyes, "I'm sorry Thor."

She then walked away from the whole thing as the tears started to fall down her face. She needed to talk to someone and she could think of only one person as the pounding in her chest grew worse. She walked towards the dungeon of Asgard and she saw the guards taunting Loki. She chuckled as she froze them in their places, "That wasn't very nice."

Loki grinned at her as she appeared in his sight, "Freezing the guards, that's leaning towards the evil side you know."

She was silent again as she stared at him and he seemed to know something was wrong with her, "What happened?"

Tina asked, "Did someone tell you….about your….?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, they told me Frigga was killed. Why does that concern you?"

Tina yelled, "Are you really so frigid? That woman loved you! You were her son! No matter how many times you screamed at her that you weren't, she still loved you! And you just walk around being your usual pompous ass self."

He seemed to stare straight through her before she saw a flash of green light and his illusion fell. She saw him sitting on the ground with his entire cell destroyed, he looked like hell. He asked, "Are you going to repeat how frigid I am?"

Tina walked closer to the cell wall and she whispered, "I was there. I was in the room."

He got up and walked to the wall where she stood, "Is that where the cuts came from?"

Tina said, "Yes. The one, he looked so horrible, he threw me around."

He then seemed to really take in her appearance, "Why are you wearing her clothes and armor?"

Tina stood tall, "Because Odin told me I was a worthy asset and let me into her room. And because I intend to avenge your mother, whatever the cost."

He leaned close to the glass, "And why would you do that?"

Tina turned away from him, "She was kind to me. She didn't even know me, but yet she took me under her wing. She doesn't even know what I was capable of. She was a mother to me."

Loki asked, "Did you not have a mother? Is that what this is about?"

Tina spun and glared at him, "Oh I had one. One that abandoned me when I was no longer of use to her. So I know what it feels like to not be wanted, to be cast aside for something else."

Loki looked her up and down again, "You look beautiful like that, Valentina."

Tina looked at the ground as he said that and then he asked, "Why did you come to me?"

Tina started to cry slightly, "Because I thought you would understand. I was there, I should have saved her. I shouldn't have let her protect me."

Loki whispered, "You can't save everyone, Valentina."

Tina whispered, "But I can try."

Loki shook his head, "Frigga was right, you are too much light to ever be with someone like me."

Tina stopped her tears as she motioned to the guards that were still frozen in place, "Maybe that's not exactly true. And please stop calling me Valentina; you make me feel like I'm in trouble. My name is Tina."

Loki laughed, "Oh you are allowing me to call you by your nickname now? I feel so special now."

Tina scolded him, "I could not let you call me anything because I could just not talk to you."

Loki looked her in the eyes, "You wouldn't do that. Something in you keeps bringing you to me just as it calls me to you."

Tina shook her head, "Nothing in me calls to you. You are sadly mistaken, Loki." She then turned to walk away but he called out to her, "Wait!"

She turned and asked, "What?"

He seemed to be staring her down and it made Tina uneasy, "Why did you really come to Asgard?"

She smiled as she said, "Because you asked me to." She then seemed to realize what she had just said and she mumbled to herself as she walked away, "Damn stupid mouth."

She headed back to the palace and as she walked past the main hall, she heard yelling. She peeked in the door and she heard Odin, "Jane is not going anywhere. Malekith will come here for the Aether."

Thor said, "Then countless numbers of our people will die. If I take Jane to him, he can pull the Aether out and I can destroy it."

Odin yelled, "I said no!"

Thor then nodded to his father before he walked out of the room and bumped into Tina, "Valentina, what are you doing out here?"

Tina asked, "Figuring out what the plan is."

Thor said, "Perhaps you should stay here."

Tina scoffed, "That ain't happening so just tell me what we are doing."

Thor said, "I need to go speak with someone."

Tina said, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go. We have to save Jane."


	7. Asking an Unlikely Person For Help

He led her down a separate hall and into a hidden room. She followed behind him and the Warriors Three were there. The woman, Sif, stood up, "She can't be here. How can you even trust her?"

Tina glared at the woman, "What have I done to make you believe I'm untrustworthy?"

Sif looked her up and down, "Your whole attire screams untrustworthy. You are her spitting image and she loved Loki. And Loki can't be trusted."

Tina was about to yell something back but Thor said, "Enough. Tina please wait outside while I speak to them. I will get you when I come out."

Tina nodded as she walked out, glaring at Sif while she did. About thirty minutes later, Thor walked out and he said, "Come on. We have to go talk to someone."

He led her back the way she had just come and she grew worried, "Where are we going?"

Thor spoke as he walked, "Loki once managed to get frost giants into Asgard. He knows other ways out of Asgard."

Tina's face fell as she realized he was going back to Loki but she held her head high as she walked with him back to the dungeon. When they reached the doors though, the guards stopped her, "You're that girl that broke into here earlier to have a chat with Loki. I can't allow you in here, and I have to take you to Odin."

Tina looked at Thor who looked confused, "Why did you come to see my brother? What are you planning, Valentina?"

Tina sighed, "Thor, I'm not Loki. I won't betray you. I'm drawn to him and I can't explain that."

Thor sighed but nodded, "My mother talked to me before…."

The guard wouldn't let her pass though, "She isn't allowed in here."

Thor looked at her and nodded slightly and she froze him in place again as they walked down the hall to Loki's cell. He had his illusion up again and she looked at him knowingly. He grinned at Thor, "After so long and you finally come to visit Thor?"

Thor growled at him, "Enough of the illusions, Loki."

The illusion fell and Tina saw him just as she had before. He stared at Thor, "What do you want? And why did you bring her?"

Thor said, "I know you seek vengeance as much as I do, so does she. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance, and afterwards this cell."

Loki chuckled and said, "Oh you must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

Thor very quickly said, "I don't. But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. If you betray me, I will kill you."

Tina gasped as she heard that, and it didn't go unnoticed by both of them, but neither said anything. They then seemed to stare at each other for a few minutes and then Loki said, "Will Valentina be coming as well?"

He looked at her as he asked and Tina nodded, "I will. I told you I am going to avenge your mother."

Loki grinned as he looked at Thor, "When do we start?"

Thor broke him out of his cell and they started down the hall to find a way out of the palace. They walked down the hall together and Loki taunted Thor, "Do you not like my company? Perhaps one of your new Avenger friends?"

He turned into Steve and Tina gasped as she saw him. He was mocking Steve and Tina growled, "Stop it!"

Loki turned with a grin at Tina, "Did I strike a nerve? Is Captain America your new boy?"

Tina glared at him before Thor shoved him to the side to hide him from the guards, but Tina didn't have time to hide. She acted natural as she strolled down the hall like she belonged there. The guard grinned at her, "Ah the Sigyn girl, what are you doing?"

Tina smiled widely at him with a slight twinkle in her eyes, "Oh I'm just exploring the palace. It is such a beautiful place."

The guard smirked back at her, "Do you need a guide? I would be more than glad to help you find your way."

Tina panicked, and then she decided jealousy was a good tool, "No, that won't be necessary. I am waiting for Thor to come and accompany me."

The guard suddenly stood straighter and didn't say anything as he nodded and walked away. Tina let out a sigh of relief and Loki stared at her, "Saying you were waiting for my brother was the best you had?"

Tina shrugged, "Flirting only goes so far, and then they cling like dogs. So I figured the Prince of Asgard would make them leave me alone."

Loki rolled his eyes as they continued to walk and they met with Sif who had gotten Jane out of her room. Jane looked straight at Loki and then slapped him hard, "That was for New York."

He grinned as he looked at Thor, "I like her."

Sif was glaring at Tina and Tina asked, "Do you have a problem?"

Sif nodded, "Yeah I do. I think you are going to help Loki betray Thor. It's what Sigyn would have done."

Tina clenched her hands as fire sparked in her palms, but Loki grabbed her hands even with the cuffs and whispered, "Don't."

Tina yanked her hands away and glared at Sif again. Jane said, "Tina would never betray Thor. He is like family to her. She has fought with him twice. You remember her from New Mexico, don't you Sif?"

Sif nodded and said, "Well keep a close eye on her then, Jane." She then put her sword to Loki's throat, "If you betray him, I will kill you." She then glanced at Tina, "That goes for you too girl."

Tina rolled her eyes as she walked away from them as she started down the hall. Thor and the others caught up and they met Volstagg in the main hall. Tina heard the clattering of the guards footsteps and she yelled, "You better get on that ship fast."

Thor nodded as he got Jane on board and Loki followed behind him as Tina helped fight off the guards with Volstagg. Volstagg said, "Get on the ship, Valentina. Thor needs you."

She asked, "Can you hold them off?"

He nodded as he shoved her forward and she ran to the ship and jumped inside.


	8. Having a Chat

As the ship fired up, Thor tried to maneuver the controls and get the ship going forward, breaking all of the pillars in the hall. Loki chuckled, "I think you missed a column."

Thor growled, "Shut up."

Loki chuckled to himself after that and Tina glared, "You aren't helping things."

Loki said, "When do I ever help things? It was funny."

Tina rolled her eyes as she watched them zoom through the sky. Loki said, "Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the best pilot."

Thor grinned, "Is that right? And out of the two of us, who can actually fly?"

As they flew through the city, the guards started to shoot at them and Tina scowled, "This can't be good."

Thor spun the ship to try to avoid the building and the shots and he ended up hitting the top of a building. He looked at Loki, "Not a word."

Tina looked behind them and saw the ships following and frowned. Loki looked to where she was looking, "Now they're following us."

The ships then started to fire and it jarred the ship, throwing Tina to the ground. Loki pulled her up to her feet and she became dangerously close when he pulled her up. She pushed away from him as the firing started again and Loki said, "Now they're firing at us."

Thor yelled, "Thank you for the commentary, Loki. It's not at all distracting."

Tina said, "Sit down and shut up, Loki."

They then flew through an opening in the Cliffside and the ship clipped a statue, knocking the head off of it. Loki grinned, "Well done, you've just decapitated your grandfather."

Tina growled, "Loki, shut up!"

He backed her into the wall of the ship and got close to her face, "Don't speak to me in such a way, Valentina."

Tina started to shake and Thor growled, "Get away from her Loki. You are frightening her."

Loki touched her cheek, "It isn't fear that causes her to shake."

Tina shoved him away from her as they flew down a bridge, then Thor pushed Loki out without warning. Loki had managed to grab her in his flailing and she went flying out of the ship with him, and she closed her eyes as she fell, expecting to hit the water. She instead fell onto something soft and warm, and she slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see. She was looking into Loki's eyes, she had landed on him. She gasped and she tried to jump up and Fandral had to help her to her feet, "Careful there Valentina."

She stepped closer to Fandral and said, "Thank you."

Thor landed in the ship with Jane in his arms as the ship started to fly away. Tina sat off to herself in the front of the ship as Loki steered them out of Asgard. Jane eyed Tina, "You changed a lot since I met you in New Mexico, what happened to you?"

Tina took a deep breath, "You saw what happened in New York, so I don't have to explain that right?"

Jane nodded and Tina said, "So you mean after New York?"

Jane saw the pain in Tina's eyes, "Something horrible must have happened."

Tina sighed, "After New York, I saw myself as a freak and I wouldn't leave my room. I hated my appearance and my powers even more. Eventually, I dealt with it, I even started to have a life. The sad thing was I started it with someone who was an odd choice."

Jane scooted closer, forgetting where they were and who was with them, "Who?"

Tina had forgotten as well, as she thought back to her memories, "Captain America. A guy who apparently knew my grandfather. It's kind of twisted when you think about it, but he accepted me. I only got to see him a few times though before he had to leave on a mission. He is probably worried to death right now, just like my dad."

Loki broke into their conversation, "Then why the hell would you come?"

Tina realized what she had said in front of him and went with the semi truth, "I don't know. It seemed like something I had to do. You wouldn't leave me alone."

Thor turned and asked, "Tina, what are you talking about?"

Tina said, "They don't know do they? How you would come to me in dreams? In mirrors? How you plagued my life?"

Thor looked confused, "That isn't possible. He can't use his magic in his cell and he hasn't left it…."

Jane waved them off, "Be quiet. I don't care about Loki stalking her, I want to know what happened to her. That's not it right?"

Tina shook her head, "No, not at all."

Jane said, "Then continue."

Tina said, "I was starting to work with Pepper, my dad's ex assistant and newfound girlfriend when I met a man that would ruin us all. He was obsessed with Pepper and I hated him instantly. My dad's friend Happy ended up in an accident and in the hospital, that's when my dad went off the deep end. He gave out our address to a freaking terrorist." Tina stopped for a moment as she closed her eyes, imaging the horrid next part. Jane put a hand on her shoulder and she blinked her eyes open as she said, "The terrorist blew up our house….with all of us in it. My dad was so worried about Pepper that he put his suit on her, while he crashed into the wall hard. I had my powers to somewhat protect me. And as the house crashed into the water, I helped my dad fight back, using my ice power for the first time."

Tina then pulled off one of her pieces of shoulder armor and pulled the shirt away to show the scar, "I got shot and I was so worried about saving everyone else that I refused stitches and I cauterized my own wound."

Jane gasped as she covered her mouth, "Was the situation truly that dire?"

Tina nodded as she said, "And it only got worse." Tina started to flex her hands and fire sparked in them as Tina spoke, "My mother showed up at Stark Tower. The bitch claimed she was worried about me and I told her to fuck off."

Jane looked horrified, "But she is your mother…."

Tina shook her head, "The woman abandoned me to my father when I was a child. She only ever had me to get famous. Its why she slept with my father. She doesn't have a motherly bone in her body. Pepper is my mother, she is the one who raised me. But I've gotten off topic, Pepper and I were kidnapped after that. And the guy who I had hated injected us both with a super serum. The only fall back was that it was fire based and he said not everyone lives through the transition. I begged for my life, I was terrified it would kill me but Pepper kept reassuring me. Somehow I lived through it, but I was different after, almost dying a few times does that to you."

Loki was grinning at her and she asked, "What the hell are you grinning at?"

He said, "The ice kept you safe, just like I told you it would."

Tina looked at him with the realization that he was right, yet again he had been the reason she was alive now.


	9. Unbearable Pain

The four of them landed on Svartalfheim with ease but Jane was slowly fading. Valentina had to help her walk across the ground and that's when they saw the giant ship that the dark elves resided on. Tina asked, "That's it right?"

Thor nodded, "Malekith will be able to sense the Aether. He will come for it."

Tina shook her head, "You have to go after him before that happens. He could kill Jane."

Thor growled, "I know. Let me handle this, Valentina. Just stay with Jane."

Loki looked to Thor, "I can't help you do anything unless you remove these cuffs from my hands."

Thor seemed to debate it, not trusting him completely but he unhooked the cuffs anyway. The first thing that Loki did was walk over to Tina and grab the side of her head as he brought his lips onto hers. After he released her, he knocked Thor backwards off the cliff they stood on. Tina screamed, "Loki! No!"

He ignored her as he jumped down to attack Thor more and she watched as he sliced off Thor's hand. Tina grabbed Jane and jumped down below to stand up to Loki, but she couldn't leave Jane alone. Loki grabbed ahold of Jane in one hand and Tina in the other. Loki dragged Jane towards the dark elves and he threw her forward to Malekith. He said, "You can have her, but I want a front row seat to watch Asgard fall."

Malekith laughed slightly and Tina struggled against Loki, "You bastard. I'll kill you when I get away from you."

Loki just laughed as they watched Malekith pull the Aether from Jane's body and when it was complete, she fell to the ground. Once the Aether was floating in the air, Tina heard Thor call his hammer and Loki threw Tina forward as he grabbed Jane and leapt out of the way. Thor then threw his hammer at the Aether, but it didn't stop it and Malekith absorbed it. Tina glanced at Loki in surprise, "You two planned this? And you didn't think to tell me?"

Loki grinned sheepishly, "Did you truly believe I was so evil?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "That doesn't need an answer."

Thor jumped to his feet as a bunch of dark elves came toward them and they had to fight. It was a distraction as Malekith walked to his ship and away from them. Tina fought right alongside Thor and Loki as they tried to dispatch all the elves. Tina used her fire to roast them all as they came towards her and then she heard Loki screaming and she saw him going towards a portal that had been created by one of the dark elf's devices. Thor flew through the air and saved him though and Tina let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but feel something for the psychotic god; he had saved her life numerous times.

Then they saw the cursed creature, the same one that had killed Frigga. Loki was fighting it and he slid a sword through it and they thought they had killed it, but it didn't. The creature just laughed as it grabbed ahold of Loki and brought him against its own chest, impaling him on the sword. Tina screamed, "NO!"

She killed all of the elves around her and she ran to his side. She grabbed one of the bomb things and threw it at the creature, "Go to hell you monster!"

The bomb went off and the creature was bent up and squeezed through the hole it created, killing it. Tina fell to Loki's side as she started to cry, "Loki, you can't die."

He reached his hand up to touch her cheek, "I didn't know you cared, Tina."

She scoffed slightly, "You know I do, I can't help it."

Thor was on Loki's other side, his eyes glistening with tears, "Loki. I will tell father what you have done, how you helped us. He will know you were a hero."

Loki spoke short, "I didn't do it for him."

Loki's hand still touched Tina's cheek and he started to run his fingers down it, feeling her tears that fell. He whispered, "Don't cry, Tina. You are too beautiful to cry. Be strong, be like my Sigyn."

Tina couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face as Loki fell to the ground lifeless. She grabbed his hand, practically screaming, "Loki! Loki!"

Thor pulled her from the ground, trying to calm her, "Valentina, calm yourself. We have to focus. Malekith has the Aether and he will use to plunge all nine worlds into darkness. He will do it from your planet."

Tina glanced back at Loki, "But…"

Thor shook her, "Stop this; you have to be strong, like he said. We have to stop Malekith."

Tina just stared at him blankly as they made their way to a cave to try to figure out what to do. Tina kept walking further in running her hand down the wall, slowly freezing it. In the other hand she manipulated a ball of fire. Jane followed her, "Tina?"

Tina spun around, "Stay away from me, Jane. I'm dangerous."

Fire sparked around her as she continued to walk and Thor pulled Jane away from her but then they were all startled by Jane's cell ringing. Tina asked, "Is your cell phone ringing in this cave on Svartalfheim?"

Jane pulled it out and looked at it, "That has to mean we are close to a portal back home. It's the only way the reception would be possible because of the world convergence."

They all walked further and Jane walked into a spot and she disappeared. Thor looked at Tina, "Come on."

He grabbed her hand as they both stepped through the portal and appeared back home. Tina glanced around and saw Jane standing not far from them, "We have to get to Darcy. She has all my work so we can figure this out."

Thor and Tina nodded, but Tina's phone rang and she glanced down at it with fear. She pulled it from her pocket, reading the ID saying Dad. She threw the phone to the ground and stomped on it, crushing it. Jane gasped, "Why did you do that?"

Tina said, "My father will track me if I answer. Its best that I not talk to him until all of this is settled, now let's go."

Thor and Jane both looked at each other. There was a coldness to Tina now that they hadn't seen in her before.


	10. Destruction of London

The three of them went straight to find Darcy who was in their apartment. Jane took them straight to the apartment where Darcy was with Erik and the intern were. They walked in and Darcy raised an eyebrow, "Tina, you are still with them?"

Erik seemed to stare straight at Tina, "Why are you with Jane and Thor?"

Tina glanced up and said, "I had to go to Asgard. I had something I had to take care of."

Erik opened his mouth but Tina stopped him, "Let's just deal with this so I can head back home."

Thor sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her, but she shrugged him off, "I don't need your sympathy or feelings, let's just get this over with."

Thor walked over to Jane and Erik started to explain how England was prepared for the portals. Erik was convinced he could find the spot where the portal would open this time. Tina just stood back and stared out the window at London, as she longed for home. Jane decided in the morning they would head to the spot so they could deal with it. That left Tina to her own thoughts for the night as she passed out on the couch.

_She was instantly back in Asgard in her dream and she glanced around and then she heard a voice that she didn't think she would again, "Valentina, turn around."_

_She spun around and she spoke in a stutter, "You're dead. This isn't real. My mind is torturing me."_

_He approached her slowly with a smirk on his face, "You are torturing yourself with my death? Do you truly care so much about me, Tina?"_

_The tears started to fall and she let him pull her close. It felt so real to have him so close and she could feel his warmth, "I wish this was real. I wish I would have admitted things."_

_He glanced down at her, "And what would you have admitted?"_

_She whispered, "That I love you, Loki. I don't know how it happened or when, but I do. Whether it is because I am your beloved Sigyn reincarnated or not, I do. I should have told you before. You're not a monster, and you're not all dark."_

_He stroked her cheek with his fingers, "Oh my sweet Valentina." He then pulled her lips up to his and that's when she jolted awake._ She glanced around before she let herself fall back to the couch in despair.

It was daylight now and Jane came out of the back room, "We need to get going."

Tina was still shook up but she nodded and they drove to Greenwich. As they arrived, they could see the portal starting to open and then the dark elves appears and crashed through the ground, landing near the school. Thor and Tina flew into the scene and watched as Malekith came forward. As they demanded that he stop, he threw power at them with the Aether. Thor was blasted backwards, as was Tina, even though she used her power to try to stop it. He kept doing it and Tina was beat up so Thor threw his hammer at Malekith. He went flying backwards and through the columns of the school. Thor had the upper hand for a while, but then he threw a blast at both of them, flinging them away. Tina slammed into the wall and could feel the blood coming from her head. Tina tried to stand but couldn't because of her head wound. She saw things around her starting to disappear and she looked around to find Jane, who was playing with some kind of device. She must have been the one causing things to disappear, including Thor and Malekith. After a bit, Thor and Malekith appeared again, still fighting. Then Thor disappeared again and Malekith was left standing by himself. He walked over to the spot under where the portals were opening and he started to push the Aether up through the spot. Tina pushed herself to her feet to get up to stop him. She threw her fire at him and he turned around with a cold chuckle, "You stupid little girl," and then he flung her backwards into the concrete wall again.

Jane came running over to where she was and then Thor came running up to them. Tina pushed herself up again, even though she could feel some of her ribs were broken, "We have to stop him now."

Jane handed Thor a couple of long stakes, "Use these against him and I can transport him away."

Thor nodded and Tina started to follow after him, but he said, "Stay here, Tina. It isn't safe."

Erik grabbed ahold of Tina as Thor went towards Malekith. Thor was knocked unconscious and Jane went running to save him as the dark elves' ship started to fall down. Erik transported the ship away though and both Jane and Thor were safe. Tina pulled away from all of them, "I have to get home now."

Thor got up to come over to her but she sped off through the air before he could. She flew back to New York and she landed on her father's balcony of Stark Tower, collapsing in pain as she did. Her father and Pepper saw her as soon as she landed and they ran outside to get her, "Tina, where the hell have you been?"

Tina pushed herself back up to her feet and she pushed them both away as she walked to her room in the Tower. She didn't speak to either of them as she went and she barricaded herself into her room. Her father pounded on the door, "Tina, open this door! I'm not letting this go! Tina!"

She didn't open it though, she didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. She just didn't have the heart to face anyone at the moment. She would come out when she was ready and not a second sooner.

* * *

**Author's Note: There will be a sequel. It will be called Agent Blaze Polar. It will be about Valentina's life after all the mess she has been in. Look for it later!**


End file.
